Although the incidence of many different types of cancer appears to be less among Native Americans than white or African American patients, their survival rate appears to be worse. Native peoples employ a variety of prevention and treatment approaches, including traditional Indian treatments, to decrease mortality associated with cancer. The overall goal of this research is to determine the resources - clinical, complementary, and historically traditional Native American treatments - used by American Indian/Alaska Native people for cancer care. Native Americans have a long-standing mistrust of the medical research community, therefore, this preliminary study will be conducted to determine the feasibility of conducting research on the use of traditional Native American healing practices. Twenty key informants will be interviewed for this study. Eight health care practitioners, specifically, four biomedical clinicians and four traditional Native American practitioners, will be interviewed. Twelve Native American cancer survivors will be interviewed, specifically, six urban American Indians and six Native Americans who are reservation-based in Southern California. The interviews will be designed to elicite the following information: descriptions of clinical, complementary and traditional Native American treatments, Southern California Native peoples' beliefs the aspects of traditional medicine amenable to systematic research, and opinions about what physicians need to know about traditional Native American medicine in order to improve outcomes of cancer treatment. Grounded Theory coding methods will be used on the audio-taped interviews for content analysis. Follow-up interviews will also be used to pursue new areas that emerge from the analyses. Findings from this preliminary study will help us develop research methodologies for a larger study to question Native Americans about the frequency and function of distinct types of cancer treatment resources, including traditional American Indian treatments.